Spiral: Saki no Kizuna
by shihoran
Summary: One-shot: ha llegado el momento. Por fin he demostrado que se puede vencer al destino, pero… ya va siendo hora que abandone después de dos años de contradecir a mi destino. Ayumu se despide. (Posibles spoilers)


**Tal vez sea porque estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de destino, puesto que a mi abuela le dieron sol meses de vida y ella resistió hasta un año más… pero en cuanto llegué al final del manga de Suiri no Kizuna, pensé en el peor momento de Ayumu y como sería si el escritor lo hubiera descrito. No me maten XD solo estoy inspirada por un momento de tristeza momentania que me pasará mañana. Porque uno de los mejores personajes que yo he creado se parece a Rutherford Eyes y uno de los que ahora mismo eestoy creando se parece realmente a mi querido Narumi Ayumu ;)**

**Os dejo con este capítulo.**

* * *

**_Spiral: mi enlazado destino (Spiral: Saki no Kizuna)_**

_Porque yo, a pesar de todo… no me arrepiento de vivir mi vida al máximo. _

Mientras trato de levantar al máximo mi mano, una vez más, tumbado en la cama del hospital, puedo ver la luz de la habitación a través de ella. Yo me dije a mí mismo que no me vendría abajo. Pero ahora sin poder casi ni moverme, ha llegado mi día final. Yo lo siento y sé que todos los que están a mi lado también lo entienden. Eyes, Kousuke, Rio y Ryouko están hablando en susurros para no molestarme. Todos han encontrado el momento para reunirse a mi lado al final. Así que resulta que no estaba solo. Yo tenía amigos… Alguien coge mi torpe mano al verme moverla. Fijo mis ojos a la figura borrosa que se está moviendo ante mí. ¿Es Eyes? ¿Kousuke? ¿Rio? ¿Ryouko? No lo sé. Sus voces se sienten todas muy cerca y a la vez muy lejos y no puedo ni distinguir los colores. Me han dicho que Kousuke ya está en silla de ruedas. Su final se está acercando, también. Pero… una inesperada notícia pasa por mis oídos. ¿Ryouko embarazada? ¿Desde cuando un Blade Children puede hacer eso? No me importa. Me alegro por ellos dos mientras escucho las voces de los demás hablando alegremente de eso. Oneechan también está aquí, escucho su voz. ¿Está aquí por mí? Desearía mucho ahora mismo que fuera ella quien me estuviera cogiendo la mano.

Me siento feliz. Siento mis ojos arder de nuevo, pero… no, no pienso derrumbarme ahora. No cuando he llegado hasta aquí. Les estoy demostrando a Kanone y a Hizumi que he podido vencer a mi destino. Un destino que había tenido que terminar hace dos años ya… he tardado cuatro años… cuatro años desde que supe acerca de mi inevitable destino. ¡Quién pudiera verme ahora! Rodeado por famosos cantantes y corredores, por policías y… por mis amigos. No escucho la voz de Aniki. Perfecto, a él no le querría aquí, porque no podría perdonarlo. Me echaría a llorar como un niño… si mis musculos escucharan a mi mente, pero… yo quiero evitar eso. Yo no voy a llorar por un destino tan cruel al que he vencido durante dos largos años. No voy a llorar ni en mi último momento… aunque ya no funcione nada de mi cuerpo. Solo mi torpe mano derecha y mis inservibles ojos.

Una melodía empieza a sonar, dejándolos a todos en silencio. Nuestra canción. Estoy convencido de que Eyes es quién está tocando. 'Bénédiction de Dieu dans la Solitude' de Franz Liszt. Recuerdo cuando tocamos esa canción en la pelea contra Kanone. Una canción que nos sigue uniendo a todos los Blade Children y a mí. Cuantos recuerdos pasan por mi mente en estos momentos. La mayoría de ellos de cuando aún no sabía nada acerca de lo que realmente habían hecho Aniki y su antagonista Yaiba y me dedicaba a detener a los Blade Children o a los Hunters. Esta canción, me tranquiliza tanto… en mi mente empiezo a revivir estos momentos en los que podía llamar felices. ¿Fui alguna vez feliz? Siempre he seguido los pasos de Aniki, pero… a eso no se le puede llamar felicidad. No se puede llamar felicidad a estar marcado de por vida. No, no se le puede llamar felicidad a tener tu muerte asignada en un día en concreto. ¿Solo vivir 20 años? He conseguido demostrar al mundo que con la esperanza se puede conseguir vivir dos años más. Solo viviendo de la esperanza de tu propio corazón. ¿Qué te parece Kanone? ¿Qué te parece Hizumi? He vencido. He vencido al destino. He vencido y he devuelto la esperanza a los Blade Children. He vencido a Dios. Sí, yo he vencido a Dios. Vencí al diablo llamado Hizumi, he vencido al Dios llamado Kiyotaka y he vencido a mi propio destino.

Solo espero y deseo que Aniki cumpla su parte de derrota y ahora no los abandone de nuevo. Ellos… ellos están afrontando su destino de esta manera tan impresionante, que me da pereza incluso morir, solo por ver como ellos lo consiguen de una vez. Pero ahora… ha llegado el momento. La última medicina que me han dado, no ha hecho ningún tipo de efecto y ya va siendo hora de dejar este tablero de ajedrez, al que me subí hace 6 años con la llamada de Aniki. Ya va siendo hora de decir mi último adiós a todos, mientras escucho esta incansable melodía que a todos nos mantiene tan absortos. Es hora de decir adiós con orgullo y dejar el mundo al que jamás he pertenecido. Encontrar a ese verdadero y omnipotente Dios, que todos han nombrado, pero que al parecer, nadie ha conocido aún. Muevo mis labios, intentando decir algo, pero mi mente sigue sin poder dar las órdenes correctamente a mis musculos, como sabía que iba a suceder. Quiero agradecer a todos. Quiero agradecer a todos que me hayan venido a ver hoy, pero… no puedo. No puedo decir nada y esto me duele. Porque… aunque no confíe en nadie, ellos han venido para no dejarme solo y ahora… por favor, Dios, dejádme ser educado por una última vez. Quiero darles las gracias por haber venido y darme este maravillozo concierto. Quiero poder llamarles a todos de nuevo y decirles cuanto les agradezco.

A Rutherford Eyes, por mantener la calma hasta el último momento y entender el motivo por el que no quise ensuciar mis manos de sangre. A Asazuki Kousuke por perder siempre el temperamento y ayudarme en planear algo que hizo que no matara a Kanone. A Takamachi Ryouko por mostrarme lo que es tener amigos y estar enamorado, aún teniendo este terrible destino. A Takeuchi Rio, por no perder jamás esa sonrisa, que me ha ayudado a mostrar la mía hasta el último momento. A Narumi Madoka, por darme la única calidez que sentí en toda mi vida. A Mizushiro Yaiba por mostrarme la maldad a la que nunca quise seguir. A Narumi Kiyotaka por dejarme escoger mi destino y decirme cuanto se estaba equivocando él. A Hilbert Kanone por darme la esperanza, aunque muriera por ella. Y finalmente… a mi antagonista Mizushiro Hizumi, por esas dos semanas tan felices que pasamos juntos, viviendo en la casa de Aniki. Creo… creo que me olvido a alguien, pero… mis pulmones ya arden tanto que me es imposible concentrarme en ese nombre que de nuevo he olvidado. ¿Cómo era? ¿Himeno? ¿Hiyako? ¿Qué importa ya ahora? Este es el final que ellos me han dado. Todos ellos solo me han dejado soledad y desesperación. Porque… sigo sin confiar en nadie. Sigo sin confiar en ellos, aunque estén ahora en mi lado. Todos… todos me han fallado de un modo u otro.

Duele. Duele. Duele. La música se termina muy bruscamente y se mantiene el silencio a mi alrededor. Ahora puedo escuchar los pitidos de la máquina que está conectada a mi clonado pecho. Tit. Muy pausado. Tit. Muy, pero que muy pausado. Tit. Este es mi final. Tit. Finalmente no he podido vencer al destino. Tit. Solo por ser alguien creado fuera de la mano de Dios. Tit. Hasta nunca. Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit.

Y gracias a todos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tit.


End file.
